


Arsenic Green and Lace Besides

by ChateauxWithChattox (Lurlur)



Series: I'm Gonna Call This Home [2]
Category: Slow Show - mia_ugly
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because Erasmus likes dresses, Bottom William, Erasmus wears a dress, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in the woods, Top Erasmus, Warlock the TV Show (Slow Show), and fuck gender norms, mia_ugly's Slow Show Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/ChateauxWithChattox
Summary: Remember that novelisation I did?I got carried away.A continuation of the ball sequence from Warlock S3 in which William owns up to why he's in such a grump about Erasmus' night out.
Relationships: Erasmus/William (Warlock - Slow Show)
Series: I'm Gonna Call This Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589968
Comments: 29
Kudos: 68
Collections: Slow Show Metaverse, Warlock fic





	Arsenic Green and Lace Besides

**Author's Note:**

> Almost two weeks ago, I published a novelisation of the ball sequence from Warlock S3 and, since then, I haven't been able to rest. I was possessed by the spirit of William of Neath who demanded this resolution!
> 
> Thanks to joshuasrealdad, ThyErasmusBeDelivered, CandentCore, and AJ for sensitivity and beta reading. I owe you my soul.

Perhaps the wine had gone to his head, or perhaps he hadn’t really recovered from the rush of success, but when Erasmus reached William he slid his hand into the crook of William’s elbow and pressed their bodies together for the walk.

“You seem in good spirits,” William said, laying his hand over Erasmus’. “I take it things went well?”

Erasmus grinned, flashing his teeth with glee.

“Very well! A roaring success! Erasmus takes the point and wins the game!” Erasmus was jubilant.

William shushed him, clearly fearing detection even with the buzz from the ball audible at this distance.

“Don’t ruin it now by crowing your victory! Oh, but that is a relief, well done. Do tell me how you managed it? I’m sure you were very clever.”

The praise goes straight to the wine-warm core of Erasmus, filling him with a tender glow that he can’t explain. Hoping for another fix of that rare appreciation, Erasmus began to explain his actions through the evening. He described his entrance, his gathering of gossip and allies at the card tables, even a little of his flirtation with the Magistrate before he was finally cajoled into dancing. They reached a small clearing where the moonlight was bright enough to cast shadows. Erasmus gripped William’s waist and danced a couple of steps, giddy and uninhibited.

When they stopped, William looked at Erasmus as if seeing his face for the first time. He reached up and brushed his thumb across Erasmus’ lips.

“You kissed him.” It was an accusation.

The sharp turn of the conversation threw Erasmus off his pace and he stepped back, letting go of William.

“I did. It’s how I slipped him the potion. Bloody clever, if I say so myself,” Erasmus said defensively.

William sniffed and turned away.

“Your mouth is pink and swollen from it. Just how much potion did you have to feed him?” William’s voice was quiet but the hurt in it confused Erasmus further.

“What’s the problem? I did what needed to be done! How can you be upset about this?” Erasmus tried to keep his voice down but he was getting agitated by this inexplicable reaction.

He watched William start to walk away.

“It doesn’t matter. Come on, let’s go home.”

Erasmus was a lot of things, he was smart, cunning, deceptive, and light-fingered. He was also loyal, loving, and dedicated. Right now, he was also drunk.

“It DOES matter, William. It matters a lot to me. Every time I do something for the group, for our precious  _ cause _ , you react like this,” he paused for breath, panting in his indignation. “Nothing I do is good enough, or pure enough, or above suspicion! I got the job done and instead of being pleased, you’re making me feel like shit for it. So, yes, it matters. I want to know what it will take for you to start recognising what I do.”

Slowly, William turned to look at him, his eyes wide and wild. In a few quick strides, he crossed the clearing and had his hand planted on Erasmus’ chest, pushing him backwards. Erasmus stumbled over the hem of his dress, scrambling away from William’s intensity until he was backed against a tree with no escape. William leaned against him, pinning him in place with surprising strength.

“You impossible, antagonistic, contrary bastard,” William hissed. “You think I’m upset about the  _ purity _ of your methods?”

Erasmus swallowed, wondering why he was suddenly so afraid.

“W- well,” he stammered. “What is it then?” A good part of him didn’t want to know.

“Hearing about you  _ cavorting _ with other men, kissing them until your lips are bruised? How would you rather have me feel about it? Because I would prefer anything other than this jealousy that you ignite in me.”

Erasmus was speechless. His fuzzy senses tried to piece together a full picture of what had just happened. William’s breath in hot puffs against his face, William’s hand strong against his chest, William’s jealousy in the scant air between them, William’s hips pressing forward against the skirts, William’s erection pressing against his thigh.

Later, it would be easy to blame being carried away by the drink, the dress, the dancing, but in the moment Erasmus wasn’t paying attention to anything except William and how close his mouth was. A breath later and their lips met. Erasmus was taken aback by the ferocity with which William kissed him, the hunger of his tongue, and the strength of his hands. It was too easy to give in to it, to melt into the heat and give William everything that he wanted to take.

When William finally broke away, Erasmus was breathless and shaken. His hands had found their way into William’s hair and he was loath to remove them.

“Tell me to stop. Please, Erasmus, tell me to stop and I will.” William looked pale and panicked in the cold moonlight.

“No,” Erasmus said, pulling William back to his mouth. “I won’t.”

The second kiss was no less passionate, William’s hands found Erasmus’ waist while his tongue delved into Erasmus’ mouth. With a blush, Erasmus realised that he was whimpering and straining against William’s hands, seeking the solidity of his body to rub against. Now that he had permission, William became less frantic and more infuriating. His kisses trailed off and down to Erasmus’ jaw and throat all while holding him against the tree at his back.

“I have wanted you for so long. You are so beautiful and clever, how could I not? The thought of another man touching you kills me, Erasmus. Do you see? Do you feel this?” William murmured into his skin between kisses.

Painfully slowly, Erasmus brought his hands out of William’s hair and down to his chest to push him away a few inches, his fingers bunched in the fabric of his doublet to keep him from going too far.

“William, look at me,” Erasmus asked gently. “I hate myself for this, but I need to know what this is.”

William looked confused as Erasmus searched his eyes for comprehension. Largely content that William wouldn’t bolt at being pushed away, Erasmus let go of him and scrubbed his hands over his face to brace himself for the stupid topic he was about to raise.

“Is it really  _ me _ that you want? This isn’t just because of the dress? I need to know.”

Feeling William relax against him was one of the best feelings of the night.

“Oh, Erasmus, it’s you, it’s always just you,” William caught one of his hands and kissed the palm. “You’re beautiful in everything you wear. I want you just as much in this dress as I do when you’re in your breeches. I want you when you haven’t changed in weeks and I want you when you’re fresh out of a bath. It’s you I want, no matter the wrapping.”

It was a far better answer than Erasmus could have hoped for. He drew William back to him until their chests were pressed together.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.”

William smiled and kissed him again, all across his cheeks and nose like freckles.

“I want you so much, Erasmus. I want you to lay with me.”

He was so earnest that Erasmus felt bad for chuckling at the request. He soothed the sting with kisses around William’s throat as he gave his response.

“Oh priest, you can have anything you want.”

He had barely finished speaking when William pulled him to the ground, the foliage and soft earth providing a comfortable bed for the lovers. Awkwardly, Erasmus rucked up his skirts to his hips and folded the hoops of his farthingale together. Cool air flowed over his legs, softened by the stockings. Growling like a wild animal, William assaulted him with further kisses whilst fumbling with the fastenings of his breeches. Erasmus helped as best he could as he also worked on kissing every inch of William’s neck. His attention was quickly diverted as William shoved his breeches down and freed his erect cock. His mouth watered with the want of it, he quickly got to his knees and bent over William with his mouth tantalisingly close.

“Yes, God. Please.” William groaned in response to Erasmus’ questioning look.

Happily, Erasmus drew William’s cock into his mouth and ran his tongue around the head. Savouring the musky taste of William, Erasmus sucked softly and drew a shuddering gasp from William’s lips. With this encouraging response, he worked on sucking William deeper into his mouth, pushing himself further until the soft blonde curls at the base of William’s cock began to tickle his nose. Erasmus wrapped his fingers around the thick base and settled into a rhythm with his mouth and hand wringing guttural cries from William. He felt the twitches and pulses of growing arousal against his tongue, heard the increased desperation in William’s voice and knew that William was approaching his climax. Erasmus wanted the reward of William’s seed, he wanted the sour saltiness to coat his tongue in violent spurts. The thought of it alone had Erasmus reaching past his petticoat to take himself in hand.

William’s hands sank into his hair, pulling at the combs and curls painfully. Anticipation of William’s release grew ever higher until Erasmus found his mouth being pulled off the cock he’d been enjoying. He dropped his own cock in protest, trying to get his mouth back where it wanted to be.

“Ah, not that way. Please,” William panted, holding firm. “Erasmus, please. I want you inside me.”

The jolt that those words sent to his erection felt like cold fire, Erasmus suddenly wanted nothing more than to be buried within William’s soft, welcoming body.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to,” Erasmus babbled, trying to calm his own nerves.

“I’m sure, if you want to, that is!” William backed off, neither wanting to pressure the other.

Erasmus raised his hands to William’s and pulled them free of his hair. He paused to kiss each of William’s knuckles before releasing him and shuffling to settle between his feet. He slid off William’s shoes and breeches so he could get as close as possible.

“Have you ever… Before? You know?” Erasmus didn’t know how to ask.

William shook his head.

“No, but I trust you.”

That jolt missed his cock and hit Erasmus right in the heart. He groaned and rolled his hips towards William, sliding his cock in the crease where thigh and hip met.

“Just, ugh, just promise you’ll tell me if I’m going too fast?” Erasmus looked William in the eyes, grateful for the bountiful moonlight.

“I will, I promise.”

Erasmus took hold of William’s cock and was rewarded with a hiss of sensitivity as he worked his fingers up the length, gathering the wetness that still glistened there. With one wet, slim finger, Erasmus circled William’s hole. He waited for William’s breathing to settle before slowly slipping his fingertip into the tight entrance. Beneath him, William gasped, tensed, and then tried to relax. Erasmus put his other hand on William’s hip to steady him and eased his finger a little deeper. He spat down to add to the wetness, wishing he had something better suited for the task.

Erasmus opened William up as slowly and gently as he could, ignoring his own desire in favour of William’s comfort. They paused frequently, letting William grow accustomed to each new sensation.

“Must it take so long?” William complained. “Can you not just, I don’t know, smoosh into me?”

Erasmus managed to withdraw his fingers before dissolving into laughter.

“Smoosh? Where do you learn these words?” He leaned down to kiss an apology into William’s collarbones. “No, my sweet. It must be this way or you’ll never let me touch you again.”

William huffed a laugh.

“I think you would be surprised at what you could do and I’d still crawl back begging for your attention.”

That veered a little too close to an admission of feelings for Erasmus to handle at that point.

“Just let me do this properly, it will be worth it.”

William quieted at that and wriggled his hips to protest his current emptiness while Erasmus spat heavily into his palm. With a smile that was too fond for daylight, Erasmus kissed him again as he smeared wetness over his cock and nudged at William’s entrance. Breathing slowly to keep himself under control, Erasmus sheathed himself inside William. The heat and pressure were near overwhelming; Erasmus bent low and pressed his forehead against William’s as he eased in as steadily as he could. William’s breath came in ragged, needy bursts that quickly became mewling moans as Erasmus reached his limit.

“Ah, how is it?” Erasmus asked, his voice wavering.

William looked up at him with dazed eyes.

“Better than I had ever imagined.”

A hundred retorts about William imagining this scenario died on Erasmus’ tongue. This was too good, too perfect a moment to ruin with a petty remark or snide witticism. Instead, he smiled and began the slow slide out, noting how William reacted to every inch. He had intended to work up his pace as slowly as he had opened William but the decision was taken from him when William wrapped his legs around Erasmus’ hips and pulled him back in sharply. William’s eyes sparkled with a challenge that Erasmus was keen to meet.

Matching William’s eagerness, Erasmus fucked into him harder and faster with each stroke until he found a pace that seemed to set them both alight. William was a delight, writhing and gasping beneath him, begging for Erasmus to use him. It was a miracle that he lasted past the first few strokes, but his climax was building with an imminence that couldn’t be ignored. Erasmus grabbed William’s hand and directed it towards his cock, urging him to stroke himself in the way he liked before Erasmus peaked.

Somewhere along the way, the hoops and skirts of Erasmus’ outfit had fallen loose, covering them both from the waist down. Erasmus snatched them up for his last few strokes, wanting to see what he could of the way William’s body accepted and held him.

“Oh, fuck. William. William.” Erasmus knew only the shape of William’s name on his tongue and the blinding white of a climax that exploded through him, gripping his entire body in fiery pleasure. As he stilled and came to his senses, Erasmus caught sight of William’s contorted face, his bottom lip bitten in delicious agony as his clenched fist stroked the last eruptions of come from his cock.

Erasmus waited for William to calm and relax before slipping from his body and coming to rest beside him. He kissed William’s brow and cheeks and lips, seeking to offer the comfort that he had been denied after his first experience. William caught his lips and kissed Erasmus deeply, delighting him and soothing him in equal measure.

“I didn’t make a mess of your dress, did I?” William asked when his voice returned.

Erasmus laughed and kissed away the frown from his forehead.

“No, you didn’t. Can’t say the same for your doublet, though,” Erasmus indicated the slick stripes and splatters that painted William’s front. “Perhaps Julia will have a potion for getting the stains out.”

William looked aghast, somehow managing to pale further in the silvery moonlight.

“I could never ask such a thing! Oh, what she would think of me!”

“I’m teasing,” Erasmus soothed, carefully pulling William closer. “I know how to get come stains out without Julia’s help.”

William began to mutter something about how cruel Erasmus was to him when he froze and then sat bolt upright.

“Julia! She’s waiting up for your return! She must be worried out of her mind!” William began to scramble for his clothing, pulling his breeches on and then almost putting his boots on the wrong feet.

Erasmus stood, shaking out his skirts and brushing off the leaf litter that clung to him. His hair was ruined so he pulled out the combs and stowed them in his pocket as he waited for William to dress.

“Be calm, we’ve not been that long and we aren’t far from the house now,” Erasmus held out his hand to William, offering to help him up.

“How do I hide this?” William gestured to his come-splattered front.

Erasmus considered the problem and then lifted his skirts to tear off a strip of petticoat. He used it as a rag to dab the worst of the mess off William, treating him to a kiss as he finished and discarded the rag.

“Take it off when we get closer and fold it over. I’ll deal with it in the morning.”

William squeezed his arm, conveying thanks for more than just his help and then started for home.

They shared one more kiss just before the house came into sight, not needing to discuss the desire to keep Julia in the dark until they worked out what was happening between them. William knocked on the door, his doublet folded over his arm.

Julia threw open the door, her mouth open in preparation for a ranting diatribe that never came. She faltered at the sight of them and then turned her back, letting them into the house.

Erasmus began the process of undressing, gesturing to Julia when he needed help. She looked at him with an impossible mixture of humour and disgust.

“If you must fuck in the forest,” she said as she pulled the gown over Erasmus’ head. “Would you be kind enough to not do it in my underwear?”

Erasmus and William exchanged a worried glance as soon as Erasmus was free of the dress. Julia’s face was twisted in a grimace.

William rushed to reassure and quiet her, his own face a portrait of horrified fear. Erasmus just wanted to laugh and then disappear into the earth. Julia burst into giggles, slapping at William’s hands.

“I’m teasing, Neath. Calm yourself!” Julia was grinning wickedly. “I’m just glad I won’t have to see you looking lovesick constantly.” After a beat, she adds, “I’d rather Ras gets his own stays, though.”


End file.
